


The Risk:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Love Risk: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beach Sex, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Death Threats, Developing Relationship, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Consensual, Protection, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Security, Sex, Shower Sex, Stalker, Support, Threatening Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Leigh Adams, A friend of Steve, & Danny's , is a singer that needs protecting, Danny can't help but to fall in love with her, What does he do?, What does she say?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This starts my series!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Fate:

*Summary: Leigh Adams, A friend of Steve, & Danny's , is a singer that needs protecting, Danny can't help but to fall in love with her, What does he do?, What does she say?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This starts my series!!!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett & Detective Danny "Danno" Williams were on their way to see their friend, & famous singer, Leigh Adams, She was in town for a two month engagement, "I can't wait to see her", Danny said with a smile on his face, Steve smiled in agreement, & said, "Me too", They actually relaxed, & enjoyed the ride, without the worry of a case over their heads.

 

Leigh was going over the set list with her manager, Dee Dee Parker, They wanted to make sure that the first show goes absolutely smoothly, The Busty Redheaded Manager sighed, & said, "You got one of those notes, Honey", she handed it over to her, "Son a bitch !", Leigh exclaimed angrily, as she read it quickly, She decided not to tell Steve or Danny, Unless it becomes serious. She smiled at her manager & friend, got the band together, & started rehearsing for the show.

 

Danny was in his own world of thought, & Steve noticed something was troubling his best friend, & partner, He asked gently, "Are you ok ?", Danny nodded, & said, "Do you think Leigh is happy ?, or In trouble ?, I just can't shake the feeling that something is off", The Five-O Commander said, "We will keep watch, When the right time comes, We will ask, okay ?", The Blond nodded, & the rest of the ride was made in silence.

 

They had no problem reaching the club, & slipped in silent, Leigh was doing one of her most popular songs, It looked like she was enjoying herself, & having fun. She sounds amazing, & when she was done, Steve & Danny whooped, & applauded, She looked up, & saw her friends, & had a surprise expression on her face. They chuckled, as she stood there speechless, & then recovered her voice.

 

"Is that Steve McGarrett & Danny Williams ?, The Sexiest & Hottest Men of Hawaii ?, You think that you can use your influence in this town, & talk to someone for me about extending my gig here ?", Steve said smiling, "I wish, Our power doesn't go out that far, But we will put the word out", Danny said with a grin, "You sounded wonderful, Doll", She jumped off the stage, & gave them a proper hug, & kiss.

 

Leigh told everyone that they are dismissed for the day, She turned her attention to Danny, & Steve, They updated each other on what has happened, since they last saw each other. Steve noticed that the up & coming singer was nervous, & that Danny was right, But they are not gonna do anything, til she comes to them. They headed out, so Leigh can meet Kono & Chin at HQ, & have lunch.

 

They had no idea that they are being watched, Jordan Silverman was angry to see his ex with each arm around the two guys' waists, & laughing at what the blond was saying, **"Soon, You will be mine again, Bitch, I will never let you go"** , he thought to himself, & they got in the Camaro, & drove off. Jordan sped off towards his hotel, without being discovered, He is gonna come up with a plan to get Leigh back, & kill the blond man that was with her too.


	2. Part One: Attraction:

Leigh had fun with Steve & Danny, & she never remembered laughing so hard, like she did, when she was with them, "Thanks, Guys, That was really awesome", Steve said smiling, "It really was, If you were more than twice a year, We can do this more often", Danny said agreeing, "Yeah, Plus, We hang out like we did in Dallas", Leigh nodded, & said, "I will think about buying something here", Then they made their way to HQ.

 

"I am such a big fan, Ms. Adams", Officer Kono Kalakaua said gushing, as Steve & Danny made the introductions, "Well, Thank you, Darlin', It's Leigh, Anyone important to Steve & Danny, They are important to me", Kono smiled, & nodded, "Please call me, Kono", she said, & then Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly said, as he shook her hand too, "Please call me, Chin", They talked about everything, & Leigh went to rest in Danny's office, while the gang were finishing up closing their latest case.

 

Steve invited everyone over for a BBQ, & it was the highlight of the day, Leigh had a bright idea, & she said to Danny & Steve, "Please sing **_"California Dreamin'"_** with me ?", They were protesting, Kono gave them her sad eyes,  & said, "Please ?", They nodded, & Chin handed Danny a guitar, that Steve had. The melody was beautiful, as the three sang, Kono & Chin whooped & cheered, as they applauded, Leigh said smirking, "I see you guys had not lost a step", Steve & Danny both blushed right then & there.

 

It was getting late, Danny said to Leigh, "I would love for you to stay with me, & meet my daughter, Grace, She would love you", The Beautiful Singer nodded & said with a smile, "I would love to, Danny", They left along with Kono & Chin, agreeing to meet at the beach, since it was Saturday, & no work or cases needs to be taken care of.

 

It was a beautiful day for the beach, Leigh arrived with Kono, she saw Danny & Steve bobbed & weaved through the waves, & she thought Danny looked beautiful on a surfboard, **"Down, Girl, He is one of your good friends, It won't help that you want to jump his bones"** , she thought to herself, as she continued to watch them surf.

 

"You were great out there, Guys", she praised them & Steve said, "Thanks, Doll", & Danny said, "I had not surfed long, Steve & Kono were giving me & Grace lessons", Chin showed up with Grace, cause they were at the store getting everything ready for the picnic. Danny made the intros, Grace said smiling, "It's very nice to meet you", Leigh said smiling bigger, "It's very nice to meet you too, Grace", Danny was relieved that they got along.

 

Later that night, Grace insisted that Leigh helps Danny tuck her in, & then she gave the singer a big hug & a kiss, "Good night, Leigh", Grace said, as she settles down, Danny could not help but smiles, as he looks on. "Good night, Darlin'", Then when they left the room, Danny & Leigh almost kissed, Leigh said with a sigh, "This is a bad idea, Danny, I don't want to mess our friendship up", Danny said agreeing, "Yeah, Me too", They said their "good nights" to each other, & went to their respected rooms.


	3. Part Two: Apologies & True Confessions:

There were some awkward moments between Leigh & Danny after their kiss, They avoided each other like the plague, & they acted normal around Grace, & the others. But the attraction between them is so high, They have no idea what to do about it. Danny feels like this is right thing, but he would not put his own happiness first, He cares too much about Leigh to do that.

 

Steve saw that his partner was struggling with this problem, & when they were on the way to interview a witness for their current case, He asked, "You like Leigh, Don't ya ?", When the blond did not answer him, he knew that was the case, "What is the problem, Danno ?", The Navy Seal asked with concern in his voice. "I don't want to risk the friendship that I have with Leigh, cause of this attraction between us, I rather be friends, than nothing at all", The Former Jersey Detective said with a sigh.

 

"Man the fuck up, Danno, Take the risk, If you don't, You will be kicking yourself in the ass, & having regrets about it", Steve said, as he urged him with support, Danny thought about it, & said with a smile, "You are right, Man, Thanks for listening to me, Super Seal", The Five-O Commander said smiling bigger, "Anytime, Danno, Anytime", They continued on the rest of their way in silence.

 

Leigh invited him over to her house that she was currently renting, They had dinner, that she prepared, "I love you, Danny Williams, & I am not sorry for what happened", The Blond Detective smiled, & said, "Me too", They were panted, & flushed, as they were removing clothes off of the other, & kissing on the way to her bedroom.

 

They were making love, til they were spent, mapping out each other's bodies, when they were finally tired, they fell asleep in each other's arms. The New Couple had no idea that they were being spied on, & they were coming close to danger. As a shutter from a camera, could be heard outside. Jordan was spying & taking incrimidating photos, so he can give them to the tabloids.

 

 **"I got you now, Bitch, This scandal won't help you or your cabana boy"** , he thought to himself, as he was continuing snapping pictures, & as he was putting the camera away, he said out loud, "I wonder how the Governor would react to this ?", he let out a sinister laugh, & drove away without being seen or discovered.

 

Steve, Kono, & Chin were happy that their teammate, & love one found love, & happiness, Plus, They love Leigh, & she fits in with their ohana, Grace adores her, which is big in Danny's Book, Steve's phone rang in his office, & he ran to answer it, A few minutes later,  He had his "Seal Mode" expression on his face, & said, "The Governor wants to see us, ASAP", He ran out, & the others followed, & got into their respected vehicles, & were on the way to the Governor's Mansion.


	4. Part Three: Exposed:

The Governor was very pissed off about the exposure that had been circulating around, Also, He could not believe that Danny had falling in love with the witness that they are protecting, He wanted answers, so Danny explained to him, that it was a very long time coming, The expression on Denning's face changed, & he warned him to be careful in the future.

 

Danny met with his friends outside, & he said to them with a smile, "Thanks for sticking by me with this", Steve said smiling, "No problem, Brah, Ohana remember ?", Kono said, "We would do anything for you, or Leigh, No questions asked", Chin said in agreement, "Yeah, We love you, Brother", & the blond smiled bigger, & said, "I love you too, Guys", They left the mansion, & went to see Leigh.

 

Meanwhile, Leigh was being comforted by Dee Dee, after she got Danny's urgent call, she said sobbing, "I can't believe that I let this happen", Dee Dee said, "Girl, It's all right, Danny has no regrets about this, You should not have any either", Leigh composed herself, & wiped her eyes, "I got to tell him the truth about the notes & Jordan", The Red-Haired Manager said with a smile, "I think that is a smart move", & she & her friend went to have some lunch, before Five-O shows up.

 

Jordan smiled to himself, "God, I am so good, It's scary", he thought to himself, as he looked a copy of the tabloid, **"Soon, My Spitfire, You will learn your place, & be back with me"**, he chuckled evilly, He paid for the paper, & he went to nearby coffeeshop, to get a cup of a coffee, & plan out his next move, **"Danny WIlliams will no longer exist, By the time I am through with him"** , he thought to himself once again, as he got into his car, & drove off.

 

The Rehearsal went terrific, Five-O showed up, & listened to the last song on the playlist, They hollered, whooped, applauded when she was done, Leigh had tears in her eyes, as she looked at them, Danny & Steve were full of concern, "What's wrong, Baby ?", Danny said, "Talk to us, You know that you can tell us anything", Steve said gently urging, as they waited for their friend to compose herself.

 

Leigh took a deep breath, "It's about my ex, Jordan Silverman, I've been getting threatening notes, I thought they would stop, But now, It's getting more serious, I don't know what to do", She nodded to Dee Dee, who went to get them, & gave them to Steve & the others. Chin said, as he finished reading a note, "This is one twisted bastard", Kono said agreeing, "Yeah, We will have eyes on you, your band, & Dee Dee at all times", Leigh sighed in relief, cause she felt better knowing that Danny & Five-O will take good care of her.

 

When they left, Steve said to Danny soothingly, "We will get this fucker, & make him pay for what he is doing to Leigh, I promise you, Danno, He won't even lay a finger on her", Danny said with a growl, "You got that right, Partner, I can't wait to kick his ass", Steve nodded, & expressed the same sentiments. They followed Kono & Chin back to HQ, so they can make arrangements on protecting Leigh, during her stay.


	5. Part Four: Peacefulness:

The Plan was satisfied to everyone's standards, Leigh was not to be anywhere without Five-O, or the Watch Detail, that they assign her to, Danny was feeling better by the day's end, & invited his ohana out for some beer, & wings, which they were happy to accept without hesitation, They had a fun evening together for once, without any stress involved.

 

 

Later that night, Danny went to Leigh's Rented House, to see her & spend some time with her, He found her on her private beach, looking beautiful in the moonlight, She smiled, as she spotted him, "God, You look so sexy in the moonlight, Adams", he said huskily, & she blushed at the compliment, & said, "You don't look so bad yourself, Detective", & she pulled him into her arms, & of course, he went at his own will, "I have dreamt of us fucking right here", Danny said with a smirk, "When have I ever denied you anything ?", They were quickly tearing each other's clothes off with desire, & lust.

 

 

They were panting, & flushed, Leigh expertly was stroking Danny's cock into hardness, which made the blond threw his head back in pleasure, "Oh, God", he moaned out, as he caressed her nipples, & breasts, which got a lusty moan out of her, "I need you now, Danny, I need you badly", That brought Danny over the edge, & he orgasmed hard into her hand. He did not lay back & take it, Nope, He did something about it.

 

 

He turned her over, & licked his way down her body, stopping to give her ass some attention, & he tongued fucked her, & then thrusted into her, taking her body & soul. She met him with her own rhythm, & they were moving as one, Then she flipped him over, & sucking him off, like a lollipop, milking him dry of his semen, There were moans & groans heard on that beach.

 

 

She tortured her body, as she did this, He was withering in her grasp, Then he had his revenge, & they were spent, They composed themselves, & they snuggled closely to each other. "I love you, Danny Williams", she said without hesitation, The Blond Detective said with a smile, "I love you too, Leigh Adams", & they fell asleep right then & there on the beach.

 

 

When they woke up, they marveled in the beautiful sunrise in front of them, They love feeling the peacefulness around them, & they had sex once again, & kept it up til they were spent, They had breakfast, & had round three in the shower, & then Danny said, "What do you want to do today, Baby ?", Leigh smiled, & replied, "Let's spend time with Grace", Danny nodded, & gave her a dazzling smile, "I like that plan", They cleaned up, & went to pick the little girl up from Rachel & Stan's place.

 

 

Rachel was cool about the extra time with Grace, & Danny quickly filled her in on the _**"Jordan"**_ Situation, She looked over at Leigh, "Anytime, You need a place to escape, You are more than welcome to stay here", she offered, Leigh thanked her, & then Grace came down, & announced, "I am ready", Then she kissed & hugged her mother "goodbye", & was off for a fun weekend with her Danno, Leigh, & the rest of her ohana.


	6. Part Five: Wake Up To Make Up & The Show Must Go On: Last Part & Epilogue:

The Show came, Everyone was in full swing & very excited, especially Leigh, cause she has some big news to share with the others, after her show, Dee Dee was on the phone making arrangements for their stay in Hawaii, The Guards were walking along with them, The Beautiful Singer reached her dressing room, & told her friend, & the guards, "I need some privacy, please, I will call you when I need you", They nodded, & went off, but stood nearby, just in case she needed something, No one has any idea that Jordan already snuck in, & was hiding in her closet.

 

 

Jordan saw Leigh coming in alone, & thought to himself, **"She looks so beautiful, She will be mine again, & not that surfer boy's, I will make sure of it"**, He was getting hard just thinking of her against him, & he knew that if he did not make his move, he will lose this opportunity. She took off her top, & she was in her bra & jeans, He came lunging out at her, & locked the door, He showed her the knife that he was carrying around, & he was not playing games anymore.

 

 

"You make a fucking sound, I will kill you, Slut", He cut the straps off of her bra, & pulled it roughly off of her & he tossed it to the side, He licked his lips at the sight of her being topless, & she covered herself up, He yanked her arms down, & said, "No hiding the goodies from Papa", he said with a sly grin, & he teased, smacked, & bit the glorious mounds in front of her, She yelled out, but he covered her mouth with his hand, & pushed her to the couch.

 

 

He laid on top of her, He got himself out, & deciding to deal out punishment first, He smacked & punched her, then possessively marked her body, "That Surfer Boy Cop won't dare touch you now", He ripped her jeans & panties off her, & plunged into her, She had tears running down her face, & she knew that she would not survive this hell that she is in now.

 

 

"You are mine, Now & Forever !", He said exclaiming, as he roughly bit a nipple, she bit his hand, & he yelped in response, "HELP !, SOMEONE  PLEASE HELP ME !", he punched her again, & said, "You Bitch, You are gonna pay for that", He continued on raping her, She was hoping that someone had heard her. Dee Dee heard Leigh scream, & said, "Guys, Leigh is in trouble", Danny, & the team were ready, Danny said, "Dee Dee, Please watch Gracie", The Beautiful Manager nodded, & Five-O were off towards to Leigh's Dressing Room.

 

 

They could not get in, Danny said to the Five-O Commander, "Kick in, Super Seal", Steve did just that, & the task force was very angry to see Leigh in the condition that she was in, Danny saw red, & threw Jordan off of her, & they were trading punches, while Steve was helping Danny, Chin, & Kono got to Leigh, & covered her up. She clung on to them for dear life.

 

 

Once, Steve & Danny knocked out Jordan, HPD Officers came in, & the Blond Detective said exclaiming, "Get this piece of shit out of here, Before I do something I really regret !", He took care of his split lip, & went over to Leigh, who just hugged him tightly, Steve asked gently, "Are you ok, Baby ?", Danny said, "He can't hurt you anymore", Chin said, "We will make sure of it", Dee Dee & Grace came in, & the little girl hugged the injured woman gently, "I am so glad that you are ok", Leigh said with a smile, "Of course I am, Honey, The show must go on, I can't go out like this though", Kono said with a smile, "Wake up to make up, We can get you beautiful again", She, Dee Dee, & Grace shooed the boys out, & got to work.

 

 

Leigh had a great show, & went through counseling with the support of Five-O, & Dee Dee, She did a couple of more gigs, Then she told Five-O, "I am staying in Hawaii", She pulled Danny into a scorching kiss, which left him speechless, He said smiling, "You made me the happiest man in the world", Grace said excitingly, "Yeah, More movie nights !", Chin said with a smile, "Welcome to the ohana, Leigh", & Kono said with a bigger smile, "We need another woman to try & even it out", Steve said with a smile, "This calls for a celebration, Let's go out to dinner", & the happy ohana did just that.

 

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
